A New Avatar Arrives
by DarkSeroth
Summary: A new avatar arrives from the future to save the past. Katara Gets too involved with the new avatar and Aang gets jealous.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped out to the road "looks like they didn't follow me." I heard rustling in the bushes, I froze "great..now what?" I frowned and turned to the noise. Aang popped his head out "hey John!" he smiled "found you!" I fell over laughing, partly crying "how did you find me?" Aang smiled "wouldn't you like to know" he smiled clearly amusing himself in his thoughts, I got up and brushed off the dust "where is.." I stopped short as Katara walked out. Katara put her hands on her hips "John!" she moved toward me quickly "why did you run?" I couldn't tell her that I was an avatar "I needed fresh air...?"

Sokka and Toph came out shortly after "now then" Toph said while coughing "let's get going before.." the ground shook. I looked at the edge of the hill "uh oh" we jumped back into the bushes, a fire nation truck rolled by "look for the avatar! spread out!" one general said loudly. I felt a brush by my hand, I looked back slowly "hey.." I said quietly, Katara smiled "hey" I turned back to the truck "we need to do something" I grabbed my sword. Katara grabbed my hand "no..you will be killed" I looked a her, her face sparkled and her hair flowed with the wind "uhh.." she tilted her head "what?" she blushed "nothing" I looked away quickly.

I snuk out to the truck "dude.." the guard turned and got cracked on top of the head. Aang, Toph and Sokka ran at the truck "give up now!" the general smirked "never.." he started to attack with fire. I dropped ontop of the general "hey get off kid" I laughed "ok" I flung him into a near by rock, Katara came out "whoa" I jumped on the truck, using my earth bending powers to trap the truck. Toph smiled "twinkle toes, it looks like you have competition" Aang looked over at me and Katara, he shook his head "I'm not jealous..he's a great guy and a friend" Toph slapped him on the back "good luck."

We all started walking down the road "John" Sokka spoke up alittle "why don't you tell us about your life" I stopped "I don't want to" I turned to them "you don't want to know..believe me." Katara spoke first "but if you tell then we can figure something out" she looked at Aang "why don't you fix up camp" he nodded and went off to find some fire wood. I sat under a near by tree with Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka "I'm not from this time period" they nodded slowly, trying to comprehend, I continued "I fell through a ripple in time, I'm the avatar from the future" their jaws fell to the floor "no way!?"

I looked up at the stars "they know now" I thought "maybe it won't be so bad" I heard a snap, I quickly grabbed my sword "who's there?" Katara stepped out "sorry..my bad" she sat close to me "John, your an avatar...then you can help us" she glanced at me, sort of blushing "and we will have more time to know each other." I looked at her "but Katara...I can't change the time line" she faced me, running her hand along my chin "I know.." we kissed slowly then passionately. I pulled back "I gotta rest" she nodded and we both went to seperate tents.

(Katara's POV)

I watched John go into his tent "I...I haven't felt this way before" I blushed, sort of amusing myself. I crawled under my blanket "got to rest" I shut my eyes, thinking about tomorrow and what we are going to do. I woke up late in the morning "time to roll" John yelled over the camp, I got up and dressed quickly to meet him before everyone else. John seemed to glow slightly "hey Katara!" he had a wide grin "hey John" I said running up to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck "soo, what are we going to do today?" he put his forehead against mine "don't know yet."

I walked beside John, occasionally looking at him "John" he glanced at me "yeah..?" I smiled shyly "when we get to a town...I wanna take you somewhere...alone" his face turned red, I could tell he was scared. I ran up the road ahead "ahhh!" everyone ran up next to me "the town..its on fire!"

(John's POV)

I looked at the burning town "I can put it out" I raised my arms, summoning the water bending powers "move!" everyone moved out of the way in time. The giant wave rushed down to the town, putting out the fire quickly then disappearing "wow" I turned to Aang and Katara "its nothing really." We continued to the town "the avatar!" one woman yelled as Aang walked by, Katara grabbed my hand and dragged me away when the others weren't paying attention. I walked with Katara for awhile "well..." we stopped at the river edge, she got into her water bending suit "John, come on in" my jaw dropped, Katara's outfit was not shy at the least "yeah, ok..just a sec."

I slipped off my shirt and shoes "ok, relax..she's not trying to seduce you" I sighed at the thought as I walked into the water. Katara summoned a little water bend, I made a biggger one and whipped it at her "hey!" she smiled and threw hers at me. I got close, lifting her with the water "having fun?" she nodded then I let her down "John..." she held onto me, I couldn't control my heart beat "your not just a friend to me, your more then that" I wrapped my arms around her softly "I know." Katara undid her hair "I want to be your girlfriend" I jumped back alittle "ummm" she had a seductive smile "please."

I looked at the reflection in the water "Katara...I...I'm sorry" I got out of the water, looking back at her "I can't" she came up to me "why?" I looked away. "I lost a girlfriend before..she died in battle with me" Katara held my hands "but you know I won't go into battle if you want" I half smiled "but.." she kissed me "no more..." we fell to the ground kissing. When we got back to town Toph and Aang were waiting for us "so you two.." Aang looked at at me "where did you guys go?" I shrugged "somewhere."

Toph took Katara to the side "so did you ask him?" she nodded "yeah..he accepted sort of." I sat on the nearest bench "you feel that?" Aang jumped up "fire nation...FIRE NATION!!" I stood up calmly, grabbing Katara and hiding her "stay here..please" she nodded as I ran to the middle of the road. A heavily armed truck stopped just short of me "move!" I shook my head "no" the side door opened and Azula walked out "I said move...unless you wish to fight" I smiled, getting into fighting position "sounds like fun." Azula smirked "ok..but first" she turned around then flung a fire bolt at me, I dodged but barely.

Azula smiled "nice dodge.." she moved closer to me "you seem like a perf..." Katara jumped infront of us "back off" Azula looked past Katara with a seductive smile. I blinked confusingly "what the.." Azula smirked, knocking Katara out with a flame whip "now..what is your name?" I backed into a barrel "uhh..John" she reached for me, I smacked it away "your fire nation..your bad" she smiled "yeah...and your just like me." I grew angry "I'm nothing like you!" I grabbed her hand, dropping her to the ground "oww..see you are" she smiled evily and laughed "you have fire nation anger."


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled slightly "fire nation...yes...but I'm good" I threw Azula back "now go!" Azula smirked then took off as Aang appeared. Aang crossed his arms "no good Azula" I picked up Katara "let's get some sleep." The night was long, I couldn't sleep so I sat by the lake. I heard a twig snap, instantly I stood up "who's there?" I summoned some water and whipped it at the noise. "Easy sparky" Toph stepped out "sorry" I sat down as Toph walked up "it's ok, I do the same thing." I stared at the lake, the water reflecting in my eyes "Toph..." she looked at me "yeah?"

"If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone?" she nodded, I sighed then took in a breath "I'm fire nation."

(Katara's POV)

I watched John talk to Toph. I never meant to over hear anything, but what I heard was John saying he's fire nation. I jumped out of the tree and walked back to camp. I layed on the makeshift bed and closed my eyes.

I awoke the next day, I crawled out of the tent "Sokka? Toph? John?" I looked and saw Aang sitting by the burnt out fire. "Aang...where are the others?" he turned his head, his face grim "they are missing..." My jaw fell "when?" Aang shrugged "about three hours ago at most." Aang picked at the fire "I heard screams, but I thought it was a joke" I crossed my arms "did it ever accure to you that they might have been in trouble?"

Aang's face turned pale "I thought about it, but I didn't think it was real..." I scowled alittle.

(My Point of View)

I awoke in a fancy room, I sat up "what happened?" I got up slowly, still woozy from the smack to the head. I looked out the window "oh no..." I clearly saw the open sea, fire nation soldiers marched across the bow of the ship. I ran toward the door "shoot..." I broke the handle off the door, I hear loud thumps from down the hall. I quickly fell back into position, pretending to sleep. I heard the door open "John..." a tap on my shoulder sent a chill down my spine "huh?" I opened my eyes.

I jumped up "Azula!?" she smiled "yes" my instincts kicked in and my leg flew toward her head. Azula blocked it then frowned "I see your reflexes are still good" I looked her over, her hair was down and her outfit was casual. She moved toward me "John...do you believe in soul mates?" I backed into the wall "maybe...depends on the person." Somehow I ended up pinned on the floor "I know you fire nation, the anger burns in your soul" I grinned alittle.

I flipped her off me "then you know you can't do anything to me" she looked at me upside down "oh, but I don't want to hurt you." I raised an eyebrow then pushed her away "no...I'm not going to betray Katara" Azula's face turned red with anger "she's not fire nation!" I smiled "SO!!" she ran at me then wrapped her arms around me. "John your meant for me! not her!" she kissed me, I had no choice but to give in.

**Katara's Difficult Decision**

(Katara's POV)

I snuck aboard the fire nation ship, not knowing if John and the others were safe. I quickly took out the guards then over heard a commander talking "Azula is with the avatar...I don't know why." I learned of the location of Toph and Sokka. I went to the lower part of the ship, I dispatched the guards with ease and looked in the cell "Toph?...Sokka??" I saw two shadows moved. "Katara release us" I grabbed the key and opened the cell.

Toph and Sokka walked out "thanks" I smiled then got serious "where's John?" they appeared to be in thought "in the captain's room." We made our way to the captain's room when the guards raised the alarm. We made it to the room, I peered into the window and saw John and Azula making out. I shoved the door open "John!!" he stopped and looked at me.

(My POV)

I stared at Katara, not wanting her to explode at me. I got up, but as quickly as I got up, Katara knocked me down. "John! how could you?" I looked at her and tried not to cry "Katara believe me, I didn't want to hurt you." Azula licked her lips "he's a good kisser" she stood up "you see...John has fire nation blood, and with it he will be on our side." I grabbed Azula's hand "no...I won't" Katara watched me closely.

I noticed Katara was deciding what to do next so I grabbed Azula and held her infront of me. "Do it..." I threw a fire ball at Katara "Do it!!" Katara nodded and summoned water "I Love You" she threw the water at us, breaking the window and sending me and Azula to the water. I watched as the world became watery, the darkness of the water settling in. I told myself "it's for the best."

I sank into the water, still holding onto Azula.

(Katara's POV)

I collapsed to the floor crying "John!..." Sokka and Toph looked away. I slowly got to my feet "Aang is waiting for us...we have to go" I looked out the busted glass window then left. I watched the water roll past the boat, I couldn't help but cry some more. We made it back to the dock, Aang bounced with excitment then stopped when he counted the survivors.

(Out At Sea)

A hand came out of the water followed by a girl's body. She yelled "Help!" A nearby fire nation ship pulled her out of the water. When the girl dryed off she looked at the water "John...you could've been something...maybe fire lord." The boat turned to the fire nation home land. The horn blew signifiying that Azula was indeed alive.


End file.
